


Don't Make Me

by wolfzaa



Series: Barlyle Prompts & Ficlets [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: A Tumblr prompt: "Don't make me get on my hands and knees and start begging."





	Don't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder:** Every Barlyle fic I write will be a canon divergence where Charity has already passed away because I love her too much to let P.T. cheat on her.
> 
> My Twitter follower sent me a prompt from [this prompts list](http://wholegrainrolls.tumblr.com/post/169596549973/100-prompts) and I just can't stop myself.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 9\. Don't make me get on my hands and knees and start begging.

 

“The risk is too high, P.T.  I won’t let you do just that.”

“But---”

"No but,” Phillip cut in sharply. “You can’t risk everything we have just because it feels right.  This proposal?  It’s bullshit.  I own fifty percent of the shares now, P.T.  You know I have a say in this too.”

P.T. hummed absent-mindedly.  Phillip glared at him knowingly and quickly added, “Don’t you dare.”

P.T. grinned at him. “You know you can’t stop me, right?”

Of course he couldn’t.  Phillip groaned in frustration. "Don’t make me get on my hands and knees and start begging.”

P.T. raised his eyebrow, eyes glinting with mischief.

Phillip suddenly realized what he had just said and froze.

“Wait. You’ve planned this?”

“No, I haven’t." P.T. smirked as he pulled the younger man closer by the waist and cocked his head to one side. “Now, don’t you want me to reconsider the proposal?”

Goddamn it.

 


End file.
